


Vow of Silence

by BattleMagicks (2bladez)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Battle Mages, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Violence, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Witches, space witches, will there be shipping??maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bladez/pseuds/BattleMagicks
Summary: Mephisto and Praxina are running out of time. Failure, after failure continues to befall them as the stakes escalate to the highest they’ve ever been. With only one more Oracle Gem left to collect, Lord Gramorr’s wrath grows malevolent. The twins devise a risky plan involving all new and dangerous magicks.Desperate times call for desperate measures.[AU in which Praxina and Mephisto are battle mages. Rated T for future depictions of minor violence and dark themes.]





	Vow of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic I've uploaded to the internet in a while. I'm really nervous about posting this, but I hope you all enjoy it!! Let me know what you think (:  
> 

Praxina loved her brother... but he was a complete moron. A stupid, good for nothing idiot who had ruined her plans again. 

“Those stupid princesses. I hate them!” Mephisto whined from his place on the floor. He was laying on his stomach with his arms crossed in front of him. He rested his cheek against his arms while he pouted, kicking at the air in frustration. “Why are they so difficult to beat? How come they’re so strong? We’re supposed to be the strong ones! How come we always lose?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Praxina said softly. She could feel the cold flames of fury flickering in her core. Her long nails threatening to bite her palm as her fist clenched tighter. “Maybe it’s because you somehow always manage to mess things up!” Her quiet tone quickly built into a full-fledged shout. She was so angry. No, she was absolutely enraged. 

Mephisto physically recoiled, before the flame in his own eyes ignited. He remained on the ground, but shot her what he thought to be an intimidating glare. It was diminished by his flailing legs and the pout on his lips.

“Hey! Don’t pin this all on me! You didn’t tell me anything about the plan!” Mephisto jabbed an accusatory finger at her, his black nail polish the only threatening thing about it.

“Yes, I did! You just don’t listen!” Praxina’s frustration swelled in her chest; she felt ready to burst. She threw her hands in the air emphatically before pointing her own finger at Mephisto. “You _never_ listen.”

Mephisto pushed himself to his feet with a grunt. He straightened his back and postured into his full height. Despite the inches he had on her, he had never learned to use them to his advantage. He just wasn’t threatening. At all. 

“Well maybe you need to explain things better. I can’t read your mind you know!” The way he crossed his arms tightly across his chest was reminiscent of a much younger Mephisto. He hadn’t outgrown his childishness and no one expected him to any time soon.  
Praxina stalked towards him, the clack of her heels hitting the stone floor like claps of thunder. She jabbed her manicured finger into his chest, pulling a yelp from his throat.

“I explained it quite clearly, Mephisto. Maybe it isn’t your hearing that’s the problem, perhaps it’s your comprehension. Maybe this planet is finally taking its toll on your brain and turning you into a stupid earthling.” Mephisto gasped dramatically and threw one hand over his heart.  
“How _dare_ you.” Praxina felt petty triumph flare in her heart. Questioning Mephisto’s skills and magical prowess always got under his skin. He was prideful, just as much as Praxina was. 

Shadowed crystal erupted from the floor, forming a perfect if not tilted pillar of purple. A split second later Gramorr appeared within, his looming presence commanding attention. 

“ _Enough._ ”

The twins immediately ceased squabbling and fell onto one knee. Their heads bowed in respect, not daring to look up until he acknowledged their fealty.

“Report.” Gramorr’s tone was clipped. His anger was seething just below his stone cold exterior. Today he had no patience for the twins’s usual antics and they knew it. Before the two lifted their heads they exchanged a glance. _Good luck_ , the shared sentiment echoed in their minds.

“Master.” They spoke their greeting together; the more they acted like twins the more Gramorr was pleased. In unison they lifted their chins just enough to make brief eye contact with their lord. Today their twinness was not a saving grace. Gramorr was at his patient’s end. The benevolence he had shown them thus far was no longer guaranteed.

“The plan was unsuccessful, my lord.” Praxina’s voice was steady and devoid of emotion, but on the inside her gut twisted. Roiling fear coursed through her, Mephisto’s anxiety layered on top. Gramorr’s silence fell over them like a thick blanket. The only cue they could read were his fingers drumming in agitation against his armrest. In the background Banes flicked his tail in time with predatory steps. “There was an unexpected development. An Ephedian battle mage appeared and--”

“Did you just say.. Ephedian battle mage?” Gramorr repeated in disbelief, followed up swiftly by rage. “ _An Ephedian battle mage?_ ”

“Y-yes, my lord!” Mephisto squeaked out. Red embarrassment clouded his cheeks at his undignified tone. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes, my lord. She was very powerful. Had we known she was on this planet, we would have set up more precautions but--”

“But you did not.”

“..No, master.”

“And now there is only one Oracle Gem left until the Ephedian diadem is complete.”

“....Y..Yes, master..” 

The projection followed Gramorr as he stood from his throne. He drew closer, his image growing larger until only his head and torso fit the screen.  
“I have no time to waste on your punishment, despite how much I wish otherwise.” He growled low and dangerous, sounding like the dark lion prowling behind him. Mephisto and Praxina winced, submissively averting their gaze. “Ephedian battle mages are elite opponents, ruthless and deadly. However, your combined strength can overpower her despite any amount of experience. I expect you to have a plan ready to enact upon immediately and take her out.” 

“Ah, well, you see,” Mephisto began. His thoughts scattered in a whirlwind as panic set in. “We just got back from our last attempt and have not yet concocted a new plan, your evilness. B-but rest assured, my lord, we will come up with something posthaste! We’ll make a plan that’s bigger and badder than ever before. That battle mage stands no chance now that we know about her. We’ll destroy her, no problem. And then those Princesses will have no one to save them. They’ll be terrified in the face of our mighty power and the doom of your wrath. They won’t know what to do with themselves, they’ll be so scared. Ha, can you imagine the looks on their faces? ‘Oh please don’t hurt us!’ they’ll cry. ‘Please don’t take us to Lord Gramorr, the all-powerful and most decadent wizard of all time and space--’”

“Mephisto. Shut. _Up_.” Praxina grit the words between her teeth, jabbing Mephisto in the ribs with her pinpoint elbows. He inhaled sharply, shooting Praxina a dirty look, but complied and went silent. She had spoken lowly, although Gramorr likely still heard her. He didn’t acknowledge it if he did. Silence prevailed for what seemed to be a heavy eternity, only perpetuated by his unreadable mask. The tension was thick enough to choke on and both Mephisto and Praxina could hardly breathe. 

“Disappoint me again and face the consequences.” Gramorr’s voice held the promise of a fate far worse than meager discipline. Neither twin was keen on finding out what exactly he had in store for them. The projection faded and the crystal crumbled away, leaving only glittering black dust in its wake. 

Stones of dread weighed in Praxina and Mephisto’s chests. They were running out of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far! I know it's on the short side and it's the same old song and dance. Praxina and Mephisto are defeated, Gramorr yells & threatens them, yadda yadda etc. But I promise there is more to come, this is only the beginning.. >;) 
> 
> And if you were curious, I wrote this because I was dissatisfied with the ending of season two. I loved it for what it was but I felt it could have been handled better. So in order for you to get a better grasp on this story and the future plot, here are a few things I've changed/rearranged:  
> -All magical persons in this story are considered witches (with the exception of Gramorr who is a wizard)  
> -Praxina, Mephisto and Ellira are a class of witches called battle mages. (Deinos and Kakos are also battle mages but idk if they'll be in this story lmao)  
> -This happens some time after Praxina lost/regained her memories, but before the finale 
> 
> There are other changes to the canon in future chapters, but I won't talk about them until they happen. Anyway, thanks for reading! If you liked it, let me know! Reviews/comments make me so happy. <3


End file.
